


Golden Morning

by Snarryeyes



Series: A Very Snarry Christmas [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dad Harry, Drabble Sequence, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:11:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3096071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Snarryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Adventdrabbles prompt #25: Christmas Presents, and for this week's Snarry100 prompt: Christmas Dinner. This series is a sequel to my earlier stories 'The Heart of Christmas' and 'Between the Sea and Sky.' :)</p>
<p>Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Golden Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Adventdrabbles prompt #25: Christmas Presents, and for this week's Snarry100 prompt: Christmas Dinner. This series is a sequel to my earlier stories 'The Heart of Christmas' and 'Between the Sea and Sky.' :)
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.

Harry awoke to warm lips pressed against his. He hummed contentedly, his mouth curving into a smile before kissing back, luxuriating in the fact that he hadn’t been woken too early, and that he didn’t have anywhere to be right now except right where he was. 

“Merry Christmas,” he murmured contentedly, nuzzling Severus’ neck.

“Merry Christmas to you,” Severus replied, drawing Harry’s face back up for another kiss. “Would you like your present?”

Smiling wickedly, Harry ran his hands down Severus’ back to dip underneath the elastic of his underwear. “I’d prefer to unwrap the one in my arms first.”

~~~

There was no need for silencing charms or wards, no fear of interruption. Harry took full advantage, taking his time to draw Severus towards the brink of orgasm and then keep him there. Finally Severus snapped, rolling them over and fucking Harry into the bed the way Harry wanted, wiping away Harry’s victorious grin with soft bites and hard kisses.

“Yes!” Harry hissed, a hint of serpent spurring Severus even harder and faster until he stilled, spilling inside Harry with a long drawn-out breath. Hand closing around Harry’s cock, Severus only had to pump twice before Harry arched and came.

~~~

When Harry woke again, the room was brighter, sun spilling through the window to light Severus’ body with a golden halo. Harry curled closer, sighing happily when Severus tightened his grip.

“I could stay here all day, but we should probably eat.”

Severus stirred, opening his eyes. “I suppose so. But before we think about breakfast or Christmas dinner…” He turned over, reaching into his bedside drawer. “Your present.”

Harry smiled as Severus deposited the small package in his hands. Unwrapping it, he found a simple black box, and inside that…

“Severus,” Harry breathed, looking up with joy and wonder.

~~~

“A little late, I know,” Severus said, with a small smile. “But it took some time to create.”

Harry looked down at the ring once more, a combination of two bands, one silver, one gold, a snake and a lion, forever intertwined. “It’s… it’s _beautiful_.”

Severus took the box from him and removed the ring, sliding it onto Harry’s finger. “I wanted you to have something that signifies my commitment to you.”

Cupping Severus’ cheek, Harry met his lips in a kiss. It was soft, but full of feeling—reminiscent of their first, years earlier in Severus’ office. “Thank you.”


End file.
